


【警探組】秘蜜

by Falcon_lion



Series: 祕蜜 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion





	【警探組】秘蜜

＊警探組：人類！漢克ｘ人類！康納

＊這是我這幾天一直在腦袋裡想的黃色廢料，

 

私設：康納：大學生，在學校跟柯爾是好朋友

　　　漢克：底特律警局副隊長，兒子柯爾

－－－－－－

 

那是他的好朋友第一次邀請他到他的家裡玩，康納本來是想拒絕的，但轉念想了想，反正回家也沒什麼事，甚至基本上回到了公寓裡，也是一個人，晚上甚至也沒有約，這麼一來拒絕這件事情就變得沒那麼容易了。

 

他對於外觀顯得稍稍老舊的房子沒什麼意見，而且還有個院子，這感覺挺不錯的，雖然看得出來並沒有什麼在打掃整理，一旁還有車庫，他往裡面觀望了一下，裡頭並沒有車，他隨後跟柯爾一同走向門口。

「抱歉康納，我們家有點亂。」柯爾開門後才想起什麼，往後向康納笑了笑。

這僅僅不只是亂的地步吧，康納看著地板一堆一堆的垃圾，以及沙發上的衣物堆積，像是潛伏了一頭頭的怪物般，裡頭甚至傳來了某種不知名的氣味，讓他有點沒辦法接受的掩住口鼻。

「嘿，相撲乖狗狗。」

他還有些猶豫是否跟著柯爾進去時，看到柯爾越過了垃圾牆（他覺得那根本可以當作槍戰中的溝渠了），沙發後頭居然還藏了一隻聖伯納犬，牠的毛髮卻跟垃圾堆不符的乾淨柔順，看起來倒是有認真照顧。

「你這根本不是有點亂的程度吧。」他不自覺的把心裡的腹誹脫口而出。

康納試著跨過了一團團的垃圾堆，他感覺自己的頭皮有些發麻，本身在某方面的潔癖讓他想拔腿逃離這裡，或是捲起袖子整理。

「抱歉康納，我跟我爸一起住的，他工作回來都累了，根本不太會整理房子。」康納看到柯爾從冰箱中拿出一大瓶家庭號的可樂，撥開了疊在餐桌上的外賣披薩盒，他為他們倆個各添了一杯，但在這個充滿奇怪味道房子讓他沒什麼胃口。

他感覺自己的褲管被輕扯了一下，康納看到眼前的聖伯納犬朝他開心的晃了晃尾巴，他突然感到今天柯爾的邀請或許是有目的的，雖然這個天然的傢伙應該沒那麼腹黑。

 

「副隊長，今晚辛苦了。」

漢克向其他警探揮了揮手，他有些疲憊的打了個哈欠，時近聖誕節，雖然已經開始有些飄雪的氣氛，但他們家並沒有過節的傳統。

在回家的路上隨手買了一桶炸雞及一些美味的油炸食物，即使到現在這個年紀還是沒辦法戒掉這些美味的垃圾，定時的健康檢查體脂是過高了，不過誰在意呢，對他來說維持身材根本不是現在最需在意的事情，畢竟他並沒有追求的對象，老頭子一個，符合老頭子的身材又有什麼不好。

將雪弗萊順順的開入車庫中，他先是有些感覺家外頭似乎有些不一樣，但他聳了聳肩，並沒有那麼在意。

但當他站在玄關時的確完全愣在那裡，一瞬間他是覺得自己走錯了，他又往後退了出去，看了看外頭的門牌，然後再次走回了自家玄關，看到他兒子柯爾用著莫名奇妙的表情盯著他。

「爸你回來啦，做甚麼呢。」

「這裡是發生什麼事。」柯爾莫名的壓低聲音讓他也不自覺的一同壓低聲線詢問道。

他看著四周已經被打掃乾淨的自家客廳，明明燈光並沒有調整，但採光似乎更加明亮，他第一次感覺自己家裡其實挺大的，裡頭甚至傳來乾淨的洗衣精的香味，桌上沙發上堆積的雜物及衣物已經被清空，乾淨的不像是自家一樣。

「是我朋友，我邀請他來玩，但是他受不了我們家太髒了所以今天幾乎都在整理家裡。」柯爾接過了漢克手上拿著的炸雞桶及其他東西，放到了不知幾百年才看得到桌面的餐桌上，一個一個的擺好，口氣裡有點抱歉，漢克甚至覺得這孩子居然有勇氣邀請別人來自己家玩也是挺厲害的。

漢克把身上的外套脫下，看到了平常掛著一堆雜物的衣架子上現在只掛著一件深藍色的連帽外套，那並不是柯爾的外套，他將外套掛好後，才注意到沙發邊露出的幾摟棕色髮絲。

走上前才看清楚那是一名漂亮男孩，略帶有蒼白的臉有點清瘦，輕閉著的雙眼睫毛纖長，在臉頰上打下一小片陰影，他像是捲縮著的睡在沙發上，一雙修長白皙的雙腿跨在相撲身上(而這隻狗睡的挺香的)，只有在腹部上蓋了件毯子，他覺得他莫名的眼熟，甚至在看到對方睜開了漂亮的琥珀色眼睛時他全身起了雞皮疙瘩。

「操....!」漢克的話梗在喉嚨，他的表情像是被人勒住了脖子，甚至嚇到後退了幾步。

眼前的青年從沙發上坐起來時，迷濛的雙眼還沒有完全睡醒一般，他在充滿暖氣的溫暖室內中僅只穿著乾淨的短袖及短褲，看起來平常整理整齊的頭髮現在有點凌亂。

「阿.....。」他似乎終於注意到杵在他面前的漢克，漂亮的眼睛微微瞪大。「警察先生。」

他讓他想起了那天晚上的錯誤一樣，漢克的頭開始有宿醉般的疼痛，他扶住額頭，那裡像是有人在裏頭敲鑼打鼓的令他不適。

 

「嗯?老爸你跟康納認識?」

 

就在他們互相無語甚至康納覺得漢克會撲過來把他丟出去的當下，柯爾咬著炸雞走到他們旁邊，左右看了對視的兩人，打破了這個看起來尷尬的沉默。

「柯爾，我...。」

「是的，我跟警察先生有一面之緣。」

康納朝著一旁的漢克偏頭眨了眨眼，讓對方抿起了嘴，沒有再說話。

 

「一面之緣?」漢克穩穩的駕駛著他的老車駛在底特律清冷的街道上，他眼角挑著看向坐在副駕駛座上的年輕大學生，口氣中帶著點嘲諷，「哈，虧你能這樣說。」

康納穿著那時候在衣架子上看到的深藍色連帽外套，他知道裡頭只穿著件短袖，也知道這傢伙的指尖是多麼冰涼，他把自己窩在副駕駛座裡，漂亮的琥珀色眼睛透漏著慵懶的氣息。

「不是嗎?」康納舔了舔略為乾燥的嘴唇，漢克覺得他這樣的動作是在挑逗他，又或許沒有。「我也對你是柯爾的父親感到驚訝阿，安德森先生，我怎麼沒發現呢。」

「少來了康納，我以為我們不會再見面了。」

「我也以為我們只有那一晚，但或許今天也可以再來一次?」漢克看到康納做出了將大拇指伸入食指及中指的不雅動作，他翻了翻白眼，現在的大學生都那麼沒節操嗎?

「操你，免談。」

康納無視著漢克正在開著車，將身子湊過去蹭了蹭他的頸子，然後小聲地在他耳邊說著:「操我，漢克。」

一個刺耳的煞車，康納差點因為這個後座力往前晃了一下，用手堪堪撐住才沒跌倒，隨即他的下巴被漢克捏住，他感覺到屬於他的氣息噴撒在臉上，弄得他有點搔癢。

「我說過我們的錯誤就留在那一晚了，我以為你是個聰明的孩子，康納。」他的眼睛在黑夜中發著光芒，那屬於警察的銳利雙眼對康納來說充滿了吸引力。

「或許我可以用一個吻來彌補那個錯誤?」康納湊上前，漢克就往後退，他幾乎大半個身子都靠在了駕駛座上。「還是我們可以再不小心的製造下一個錯誤?」

 

漢克幾乎退到了車門邊，他看著眼前對他來說富有吸引力的男孩，的確，這青年正值最美麗的時候，甚至跟自己兒子一樣大，而自己則是一個中年老頭，他們之間如果真有身體上的關係，也只是單單的炮友而已，而身為警察的那身分讓自己開始無法抉擇是否真的再次犯下錯誤。

「不能康納，我們…」

 

還沒有等到漢克說完，對面的青年無視著年長男子的掙扎，他湊上前，如蜻蜓點水般的吻了吻警探的嘴角，然後他們就像是磁鐵般的相互吸引，他們互相輾壓著對方的嘴唇，感受著對方的鼻息及氣息噴灑在臉上，青年的舌頭像是試探性地舔了舔男人的唇，然後被對方突然伸出舌頭捲入口中，他被他的鬍子弄得搔癢。

炸雞、可樂、油膩的味道，他們互相交換著這些對康納來說非常糟糕的氣息，但康納卻因為這個吻而舒服的哼哼了幾聲，男人粗糙的手指輕觸著青年的腰際，冰涼的肌膚被溫暖的大掌輕輕地撫摸，上面泛起了一陣雞皮疙瘩，康納的手不自覺的勾住了男人的頸脖，主動加深了這個吻。

漢克承認眼前這個漂亮的男孩對自己來說有非常強的吸引力，他甚至覺得自己或許是喜歡著他的，又有可能是愛憐的感情，他不敢確定，他看著眼前的康納，他們的氣息互相交融著，或許再往前進就會再次的一發不可收拾。

 

「要直接來嗎，還是要換地方?」他們輕輕的吻著對方的嘴角，氣息都有些不穩，康納本來就沙啞的聲線變得更加低啞，他輕俯在男人的耳邊說著，「我的牛仔褲後面左邊口袋有保險套。」

 

漢克已經放棄追問這小屁孩為甚麼隨身攜帶保險套了，甚至也放棄掙扎所謂的倫理道德，他伸手先將他的位置放低，然後開始不規矩的撫摸著青年挺俏的臀部，他將手伸入對方縫於臀部那的口袋中，還真的摸到了一個保險套，但他沒有立即拿出來，而是在裏頭緩緩地撫摸，感覺那姣好的形狀及彈性。

「好癢，警察先生。」康納被他的手指弄得搔癢不已，他推開了幾乎把他環住的男人，翻個身，把自己整個趴在放倒的椅子上，在後頭的包拿著什麼。

 

「阿!」漢克看著眼前的屁股在他面前晃動，他忍不住伸手不輕不重的打了一下，引的康納小小的呻吟了一聲，他用蘊滿淚水的眼睛看向他，那眼神讓他吞了口口水，現在他已經把甚麼猶豫還有什麼他媽的倫理都拋到腦後了。

「怎麼，是不會把褲子脫下嗎。」漢克用手惡意的在他臀部上搓揉著，然後在次拍打那形狀好看又緊俏的臀部。

「好的，警察先生。」

漢克終於看到那小伙子再拿甚麼了，他從包裡拿出了一小包潤滑液，然後在狹窄的車內蹬掉了牛仔褲。

「警察先生要幫我潤滑嗎?」他將褲子扔到後座去，直接將雙腿跨在車前，隔著內褲可以看到那已經半勃的陰莖將內褲撐起一小塊鼓脹，他用手指沾了一些潤滑劑往後頭輕壓，他並沒有將內褲脫下，但是可以隱密的看到那色情的後穴，「還是我邊幫你舔邊自己來?」

 

這畫面簡直色情極了，漢克覺得自己下面的東西已經不受他控制的充血，他還沒有做決定，康納就已經爬過了半邊位置，靠到了他身上，他學著他將漢克的椅背調低，然後趴在他的褲襠處，擅自的為他做口活。

「你這…。」漢克好不容易才把後面的髒話吞入口中。

康納稍稍舔弄了一下偏大的陽物，將它用自己的唾液沾的夠濕才整個吞入，要將這物件整個吞入時讓他頓了頓，甚至連後頭擴張的手都停了下來，他有點困難的舔弄著，甚至將它卡到了喉嚨處。

「唔，你就這麼餓嗎?」漢克被他舔的差點就繳械了，他趕緊有些粗魯的將埋頭的青年拉起來，看到對方因為剛才的口活而濕漉漉的雙眼，似乎在眨一眨就會低落幾滴眼淚，嘴唇變的紅腫，他將康納推回位置上，「趴好，屁股翹起來。」

康納順從的爬回了位置上，他屈起腳，將臀部頂高，黑色四角內褲被他前面的東西撐的看起來有些緊繃，漢克伸手拉下了那薄薄的布料，他看到了比他白皙的膚色偏深的後穴，似乎因為偏涼的空氣而一開一合的，他用另隻手擠了一大坨潤滑液後直接抹上，然後刺入擠壓。

「阿唔…!」

一觸碰到冰涼的液體，康納的身體就像篩子般顫抖了一陣子，他感覺到漢克粗糙的指腹以及修剪整齊的指甲緩緩深入，稍稍擴張後很快的就深入了第二指，他幾乎是抱著放平的椅背上喘氣，生理淚水不自主的落了幾滴。

在漢克可以進入四指之後，康納拿過了漢克剛剛從他口袋中拿出的保險套，在男人驚訝的目光下用嘴幫他戴好了套子，他挑著眉看著漢克，用腥紅色的舌頭舔了舔嘴唇「不喜歡嗎?」

 

「Fuck!」

 

他將康納拉到了自己懷中，在康納小心翼翼的扶著他的陰莖擠入時，兩人都發出了低低的呻吟，漢克忍的冒出了汗，他輕拍著康納的背脊，手伸到他胸前的乳頭上，隔著衣物將它輕輕放在指腹上然後重重的輾壓，「放鬆點，小子，你想把我夾斷嗎。」

「嗯…..，警察先生，你的槍把我塞滿了。」康納把手抵在漢克的胸前，有點吃力的緩緩坐下，甚至因為他胸前的刺激而緊緊的咬著下唇。

「別一直叫我警察先生，叫我漢克。」漢克一個挺腰，將自己的凶器整個沒入了緊緻濕潤的小穴中，他感覺自己的血液全都往那裡集中了。

「阿!」康納發出了較為高亢的呻吟，那平常沙啞的聲線似乎很少發出偏高的音頻而顯的微微顫抖，他們兩個的身體緊緊靠在一起，交換著對方的體溫，「我在等你說這句話呢，漢克。」

漢克看到那漂亮的青年再次舔了舔唇，然後他又靠了上去親吻著漢克的嘴角。

康納沒有再嘗到那些令他不快的味道，他只在他的嘴裡汲取到了屬於他的氣味，他們在次唇舌交纏，空氣中彌漫著令他們沉醉的氣息。

漢克抓住了康納的腰將他提起後再放下，引的對方的嘴在他口中哼哼了幾聲，因為空間不夠大，所以他只能稍稍挺腰，淺入淺出，但他伏在上方的青年卻覺得這樣不夠似的在他身上自己動了起來，「你是太久沒給人操了嗎，康納。」

「恩…，我想要你滿足我阿，漢克。」

也不知道這傢伙說的是真是假，不過漢克倒是也不讓他再有多餘的話，他一個翻身，成功的在狹小的車內讓兩人的位置對換，然後將那不規矩的白皙雙腿拉的筆直，勾到了肩膀上，這姿勢可以將他們交合的地方看的一清二楚，然後他豪不留情的頂入後頭緊緻的小穴中。

 

「哈阿!漢克!太快了!」

 

康納幾乎是被對折般的狠狠操開，他感覺到那炙熱的物體在他的後頭肆虐，甚至不知是否一直故意擦過他最敏感的位置，引的他幾乎叫開了聲音，他雙腿不自覺的繃直，腳趾甚至舒服的捲屈起來，他感覺到整個車子都因為他們的活塞運動而震動了起來，康納剛才並沒有注意漢克將車停到哪去，想到有可能被路人發現他們在幹甚麼，為此他甚至紅了臉。

「慢點阿，恩…。」康納被漢克頂到話都說不太利索，還差點因為他剛好整個頂到那一點而咬到舌頭。

「怎麼，喜歡警察叔叔頂這裡嗎?」漢克被康納突然緊縮的肉穴夾的哼了幾聲，他得意的笑了一下，稍稍緩了力道，但還是緊緊的扣住他白皙的腰肢換個角度頂弄。

「嗯…喜歡，警察叔叔頂的我好舒服。」明明要自己不要叫他警察的，康納心裡腹誹，但還是配合的喊著，雖然他很快就沒辦法再思考。

從尾椎不斷竄上的快感幾乎將康納的腦袋麻痺，他弓起背脊卻剛好將胸前的乳珠送到了男人的嘴邊，他沒有放棄到嘴邊的肉，漢克直接一口將它含住，於齒間摩擦啃咬，它因為受到刺激而充血腫大，康納幾乎哼不出聲音來了，只能在底下發出像是啜泣般的聲音，那無助又可憐的樣子，讓漢克原本已經放慢的速度又開始更加用力頂弄。

「阿...哈阿...。」

康納在漢克一直攻擊敏感處的方針下，很快的繳械投降，他同時也感覺到體內男人的東西似乎也因為自己高潮的收縮而射出。

康納雙腿慢慢滑下來，夾住了警察的腰部，然後雙手勾住他的頸脖，他們再次吻上，輾轉的啃咬及氣息交換，他滿足的舔了舔他的唇。

 

「我下次還可以去你家玩嗎，我想如果柯爾不在的話我們可以....」

「Fuckoff!!!!」


End file.
